Jurassic World After the Park
by Shadow Ninja 287
Summary: After the events of Fallen Kingdom Owen,Claire and Maisie are staying with Owen's father and are trying to find a way to relocate the escaped dinosaurs with the now Government funded Dinosaur Protection Group. But new dangers arise as a shocking secret about Maisie Lockwood is revealed and a new threat not even Ian Malcolm saw coming.


**Hey Guys Shadow Ninja here and welcome to the first chapter of Jurassic World After the park! This is my first time writing a Jurassic World fanfic so it may not be perfect and it might be a little weird in some parts I tried to keep the start as close to the ending scene of jurassic world fallen kingdom as possible but it has been a long time since I've seen the movie. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and please leave a review to let me know what you guys think any advice or ideas are appreciated and lastly I do not own Jurassic World all rights go to Universal Studios**

It has been three hours since the dinosaurs were let loose into the State of California and Owen was

currently driving down the highway with Claire and their newest family member Maisie. The former

Raptor trainer glanced out the window of his truck and watches as three Pterodactyles fly towards the

sun rise. No one said a word for miles until finally Maisie asked "Um Where are we going?" Owen

sighed and answered "I'm not sure." Claire turned to Owen and replied "What about the place you

were at when I found you. Where you were building your house?" Owen answered "Claire I was living

in my truck and I'm pretty sure there's not enough room for three people. Besides it'll take a year for

me to get that cabin fixed up." Claire sighed "It figures you were sleeping in your truck." Owen

snapped back "What's that supposed to mean!?" Claire then yelled "Eyes on the road Owen!" Maisie

nervously spoke up "What about a hotel?" Claire and Owen both glanced at the girl having almost

forgotten she was there. Owen then replied "Too expensive." Claire rolled her eyes at that. For the

next few minutes the silence continued when suddenly Owen groaned. Claire glanced at Owen and

said "What is it?" Owen replied "I've been thinking and I guess we can stay at my dad's place." "Your

Father?" This was the first time Claire had heard Owen mention his dad. Owen nodded his head and

said "Yeah but keep in mind we don't really see eye to eye." Claire replied "I'll keep that in mind."

Maisie then asked "Could we stop and get breakfast first?"

One stop at Denny's and two hours of traffic later and the trio finally reached a large house in the

woods. "This is your Dad's place?" Maisie asked curiously. Owen nodded his head. "Yep." Owen then

got out of the truck and started walking to the porch. Claire and Maisie followed as Owen knocked on

the door. Claire looked the porch over, it was fairly nice but simple and the welcome mat read Grant.

Claire's eyes went wide "Wait a minute why does it say-" Before Claire could finish her sentence the

door opened to reveal Alan Grant. Owen sighed and said "Hey Dad." Alan pinched the bridge of his

nose. "What did you do?" Owen groaned and replied "Really can't even offer to let us in first?" Alan

replied "Right come on in." he then walked back inside. Claire stared at Owen in disbelief as he and

Maisie went inside. Silently she muttered to herself "Sure why not!" and went inside shutting the

door behind her. For the next hour Owen and Claire explained to about what happened

on Isla Nublar and Lockwood Manor they had Maisie wait in the other room during the recollection of

what happened in the manor, specifically the Indoraptor and what happened to Benjamin Lockwood.

Once they were finished Alan sighed deeply. "So You're telling me you went to Isla Nublar while it was

erupting to save the dinosaurs, nearly died, and then got chased through a house by a monstrocity

made by that maniac Wu and now all the dinosaurs are loose in America, some being taken by

criminals from around the world?" Owen and Claire looked at each other nervously and replied "Yes."

Alan then snapped at Owen. "I told you it was a bad idea to work for Ingen!" Owen groaned and

replied "Do we have to do this now!?" Alan angrily added "I can't believe you went back to that island!

After the Indominus Rex fiasco you told me you'd never go back there again!" Owen retorted "Well

good news I won't be going back there again it blew up!" Alan glared and snapped "Oh sure now with

all the dinosaurs loose in the country we might as well be back at that park!" Claire quickly jumped in

before the argument could get any more heated. " I get that this is a serious problem but it

can be fixed." Alan replied "How!?" Claire thought for a moment before replying "I'm sure the

government will think of something and I will be doing everything I can to fix things." Alan sighed and

replied "I wish you the best of luck." Owen then glanced at Maisie waiting in the other room and said

"Dad there's something else you should know..." Alan followed Owen's eyes and looked at Maisie

curiously.

"WHAT!?" Owen and Claire both wince at 's yell, calming himself down he said "Sorry sorry

it's just….she's a clone!? A human clone!?" Maisie looked down sadly overhearing the conversation.

"Yes Dad but could you not use the c word when she's in the other room." Owen whispered in a

slightly annoyed tone. Alan nodded and replied "I'm sorry it's just a lot to take in. How is she taking it?"

Owen answered "As well as can be expected." Claire sadly said "She's been through so much, I

can't imagine what thoughts must be going through her head." Alan looked sadly at Maisie he then

turned to Owen and said "You can stay here as long as you need to." Owen smiled and replied

"Thanks Dad." then stood up and said "I'm gonna go check the news see how far this has

spread." He then left the room. Claire then looked at Owen and said "Okay explain to me how

Grant is your father?" Owen shrugged and replied "Well my Mom and Dad never got married so I kept

my Mom's last name." Claire then asked "Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Owen chuckled and

replied "You never asked."

Two days later Everyone was watching the Sentate hearing regarding the loose dinosaurs.

"Welcome...to Jurassic World." Alan groaned at Ian Malcolm's speech and said "He's right. We are in

serious trouble now" Owen sighed and glanced over at Claire who was talking on her cell phone. "Yes

this is she. Yes….Are you serious!? That's wonderful! Yes we'll be able to start in just a few weeks.

Thank you." Claire then turned to Owen grinning "You will not believe what just happened!" Owen

replied sarcastically "They're making a live action remake of Land Before Time?" Claire rolled her eyes

and answered "No. Remember the Dinosaur Protection Group?" Owen replied "That save the

dinosaurs fund you started back when the island was exploding? What about it?" Claire replied "We

have been asked to help with the relocation of the dinosaurs and the Government is going to fund the

program!" Owen's eyes went wide "Wait are you serious?!" Claire replied "Yes! I have to go and make

some phone calls." Claire then left the room. Alan looked up at the ceiling and muttered "Well this

should be interesting."

Meanwhile at a secret Ingen base Wu was throwing up into a toilet, sitting up and gasping he

muttered "What is happening to me!?" Just then two Ingen security guards came into the room. One

man walked up to Wu and said "Sir? We went to Lockwood Manor and found the syringes that you

were stabbed with. You're gonna want to look at them." Wu quickly snatched the syringes out of the

employee's hand and read what was in them. "No….NOOOO!" Henry Wu dropped the syringes and

covered his face sobbing. On the floor the two syringes read "Dilophosaurus" and "Velociraptor"


End file.
